ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Amaterasu (Series)
Ultrawoman Amaterasu is a series about the ultra of the same name. Plot Episodes and Specials Episodes # Episode 1: Age of Myth #*'Plot:' In a world where man, monster, and myth live in relative peace, things are about to be shaken up as giants of light and darkness appear. #*'Appears:' Bogeymen # Episode 2: In Danger #*'Plot:' Thunderous stomps and quakes are felt throughout the local area, attracting GHOST's attention to an underground arena. #*'Appears:' Karkadon # Episode 3: The Creature Selection #*'Plot:' Mythical beings begin to go missing across Tokyo without a given reason. As GHOST Japan investigates it, they discover a vile plot. #*'Appears:' Alien Bat Mendel # Episode 4: Leaking Malice #*'Plot:' The GHOST base is attacked by a giant monster, even penetrating its Geist Steel walls. The team immediately tracks down its controller. #*'Appears:' Segmeger # Episode 5: The Amphipious #*'Plot:' A mythic frog monster begins to drink up all of Japan's water and despite the desperate situation, Torii refuses to fight it. #*'Appears:' Tidarlak # Episode 6: A Meeting with Death #*'Plot:' Pushed to the edge of the end, Amaterasu's fate seems sealed; however, an unexpected player comes to save her. #*'Appears:' Tidarlak # Episode 7: Journey into Jikugo #*'Plot:' While on a patrol, the GHOST team is trapped into one of the many god planes, this time Jikugo. Their captor forces them to go save his criminal friend's soul. #*'Appears:' Gozu and Mezu # Episode 8: Tokyo's New Land Lord #*'Plot:' A monster claims a densely populated district of Tokyo as its territory, endangering the thousands of people that live there. #*'Appears:' Basser # Episode 9: The Mountain Village #*'Plot:' GHOST is called to a mountain village to deal with a plot to unleash an ancient monster. Unknown to them, there lies another reason for their presence. #*'Appears:' Sokoju, Odzuki-onna # Episode 10: An Inescapable Fate #*'Plot:' The team goes on the offensive to protect Odzuki-onna from her stalker, everyone in the village being a prime suspect, little do they know, the enemy is closer than they think. #*'Appears:' Inushisai, Odzuki-onna # Episode 11: Battle! Ultra Vs. Demi-God! #*'Plot:' With Amaterasu's defeat, Inushisai kidnaps Odzuki, preparing to the continue their death and reincarnation cycle. Things become desperate with the ultra getting up. #*'Appears:' Inushisai, Odzuki-onna # Episode 12: War in the Sky #*'Plot:' As a result of Torii's victory against Inushisai, the attention of higher powers is attracted with an avian foe roaring for a challenge. #*'Appears:' Horus # Episode 13: Amaterasu and Amaterasu #*'Plot:' GHOST ends up with one of their oddest cases yet as the goddess, Amaterasu comes to their headquarters, requesting to meet Ultrawoman Amaterasu. #*'Appears:' Orthomera, Amaterasu, Cherufe, Cerbermera # Episode 14: Please Sit Back down Sir #*'Plot:' Amaterasu and GHOST take down an alien invasion at a train station and decide to take a train back to base. However, the train won't stop nor can they get off. #*'Appears:' Addestrenaul # Episode 15: Monsters' Night Out #*'Plot:' The non-human members of GHOST go out for a night on the town, bringing Amaterasu with due to her being an ultra. Trouble brews when they see something they weren't supposed to. #*'Appears:' Alien File Kerlas, Military Algyuros # Episode 16: Descending Lies #*'Plot:' A harmless asteroid is set to pass the Earth, but a well-known scientist dramatizes it as a monster threat. Meanwhile, GHOST learns of tanuki sightings, something not seen for the last thousand years... #*'Appears:' Tanuki, King Kimmouzi, Tanuki Tsuki, Peludran # Episode 17: A New Level #*'Plot:' Two powerful threats have appeared and easily take out Amaterasu. All seems lost, but what doomed humanity can also save it! #*'Appears:' Peludran, King Kimmouzi, Tanuki # Episode 18: The Assault from Hell! #*'Plot:' Famous figures around the world begin to do radical things such as murder and kidnappings. As GHOST investigates, they discover a trio of demons to be behind it. #*'Appears:' Yukshea, Lilith, and Empusa # Episode 19: All of the Paths #*'Plot:' With the succubi temporarily scared off, the heroes prepare to track down them down. One of the demons, Yukshea begins to have doubts about whether attacking humanity is right or not. #*'Appears:' Yukshea, Lilith, and Empusa # Episode 20: The Dark Future #*'Plot:' With Yukshea now on the team, she must get to know everyone. Conveniently, a simpler mission dealing with a monster trafficking ring comes up. #*'Appears:' Red Killer, Galberos, Bolgils # Episode 21: The River of Hands #*'Plot:' The GHOST team head to a small fishing village where hands come out of the river to grab any that draw near. While they suspect the local Kappa population, its something viler. #*'Appears:' Oitekebo, Kappa # Episode 22: Stop Hitting Yourself #*'Plot:' Amaterasu and Yukshea confront a patchwork monster in the jungle, but are unable to defeat it as all damage it sustains go back on them. Who is this monster's mysterious controller? #*'Appears:' Voodaa, Alien Mojo Trilmarn # Episode 23: #*'Plot:' A beast escapes from Mount Olympus, causing the Greek spirits of Dionysus and Hades to come down and team up with the heroes to track it down. #*'Appears:' Dionysus, Hades, Kraxiydra # Episode 24: The One Blessed #*'Plot:' Disasters happen all across the world, terrifying the populous and mixed with everything else lately, everyone is becoming fearful. People look to the higher spirits for fault, but they deny any action. #*'Appears:' Amaterasu, Usiermako, The "True God" # Episode 25: End of the Line #*'Plot:' A mass string of suicides befall Japan, causing the world to leap into action including GHOST. Little do they know, one of their own is fighting against the entity responsible. #*'Appears:' Kubire-Oni # Episode 26: Ascendence! Into the Plane of Gods #*'Plot:' The GHOST team is brought into the realm of the higher spirits to help the inhabitants with a major threat. #*'Appears:' King Yama # Episode 27: The Gods' War #*'Plot:' Fire falls from the sky as a mass battle begins. #*'Appears:' King Yama # Episode 28: Beginning of the End #*'Plot:' Doomsday comes as King Yama comes to Earth personally in an attempt to revive the nigh-unstoppable beast Leviathan and become the planet's single judge. #*'Appears:' King Yama # Episode 29: Armaggedon #*'Plot:' Leviathan is up and alive, wreaking massive destruction across the planet. Now man, monster, and myth must work together if they hope to get through it. #*'Appears:' Leviathan, King Yama # Episode 30: The Light comes Another Day #*'Plot:' Amaterasu confronts King Yama in a final battle to save the world. #*'Appears:' Leviathan, King Yama Specials *TBA movie *TBA gaidens Characters Humans Protagonist *'Torii Yome:' The human form of Ultrawoman Amaterasu, Iwasaki is an old yet wise woman with years of experience defending the innocent. Despite her usually calm demeanor, she does have a temper once something has gone on for a ridiculously long time. Friends TBA Antagonists *King Yama Ultras *Ultrawoman Amaterasu Non-Human Enemies Mythical Beings Higher Spirits *King Yama (Episode 7, 28 - 30) *Inushisai (Episode 10 - 11) *Horus (Episode 12) *Amaterasu (Episode 12 - 13, 24, 26 - 30) Good *Death Grim (Episode 5, 7, 12, 15) *Odzuki-onna (Episode 9 - 11) Evil *Bogeymen (Episode 1) **Small **Nightmare *Civilization Destroyers (Episode 4) **Redcap **Nymph **Spriggan **Trauco **Tennin *Oni (Episode 8) **Oni (Episode 8, 28) **Hell Guardians (Episode 8) ***Gozu ***Mezu **Kubire-Oni (Episode 25) *Cherufe (Episode 13) *Addestrenaul (Episode 14) *Tanuki (Episode 15 - 17) **Normal **Tanuki Tsuki *King Kimmouzi (Episode 15 - 17) *Succubi (Episode 18 - 19) **Empusa **Yukshea **Lilith *Usiermako (Episode 24) *Ordinis Vindex (Episode 24) *Lich *Genie *Leviathan (Episode 29 - 30) Neutral *Karkadon (Episode 2) *Tidarlak (Episode 5 - 6) *Don Aniwye *Ursagryph *Gassyendietha Kaiju/Seijin Good *Rebel Trillard Evil *Alien Bat Mendel (Episode 3) *Segmeger (Episode 4) *Sokoju (Episode 9) *Orthomera (Episode 13) **Normal **Cerbermera *Alien File Kerlas (Episode 15) **Normal **Giant *Military Algyuros (Episode 15) **Normal **Fake Amaterasu *Peludran (Episode 16 - 17) *Alien Mojo Trilmarn (Episode 22) *Slimazard *Ninja Bugdalas Neutral *Basser (Episode 8) *Voodaa (Episode 22) *Majappa *Demaaga Terms and Phrases *'Belief System:' TBA *'Higher Spirits:' A term used to describe beings of great power like Horus and Amaterasu, usually being able to manipulate the world in some major way and have a following of believers. *'Geist Steel:' A mettalic blue metal that ghosts, demons, and other spectral entities cannot pass through. Trivia *Ultrawoman Amaterasu is named after the Japanese Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. *Originally, the series was more based on R/B with the ultras of Destallo and Sombra being mentored by Amaterasu and a side villain named Ultraman Burglas, but it was changed due to developing much more interesting and unique sounding ideas. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultrawoman Amaterasu